xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Grey
Spencer Grey (b. July 28) is a Neyaphem mutant and a witch. He is the son of Beau Grey, and the grandson of Hulkling, Blink and Sunspot. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Palmon. Spencer is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Spencer is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Solar Radiation Absorption: Spencer has the ability to absorb solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body converts energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently, Spencer can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. Solar Re-channeling: The ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes. *''Flight:'' The ability to fly by propelling himself through the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. *''Enhanced Strength:'' When Spencer's cells are powered by solar energy, he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The limits of his strength is that of 25 tons. *''Limited Durability'' *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Spencer can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. *''Limited Photokinesis:'' The ability to project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy, and absorb ambient wavelengths. *''Dark Solar Plasma Blasts:'' The ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. *''Fire and Heat Immunity:'' As is the norm with most pyrokinetics, Spencer is immune to all forms of heat and fire as they simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Spencer has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unharmed while walking through it. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Powers as a Skrull-Kree hybrid Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: Spencer possesses genius-level intelligence. Master Strategist and Tactician: Spencer has spent most of his life as a ninja, and he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Spencer has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Spencer holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Spencer is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Spencer is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Spencer carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Palmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Spencer carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Sincerity around his neck. This allows his Palmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Kenyans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Grey family Category:Neyaphem Category:Teleporters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Azazel family Category:Crest of Sincerity Bearers Category:Royalty Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Lava Release users Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Heat Immunity Category:Flight